vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kein Ausweg
Kein Ausweg '''ist die vierzente Episode der Fünften Staffel und die '''Einhundertunddritte der Serie. Inhalt GUTE NEUIGKEITEN, SCHLECHTE NEUIGKEITEN – Als sich Damon’s Verhalten von zerstörerisch zu todbringend steigert, beginnt Stefan, ihrer beider letztes Gespräch zu bereuen und beschließt, Damon aufzuspüren sowie einzugreifen. Aus Gründen, die nur ihr selbst bekannt sind, bietet Elena an, mitzukommen. Dr. Wes beteiligt die Traveler daran, eine Falle aufzustellen, die einmal mehr Damon’s Freundschaft zu Enzo auf die Probe stellen wird. Nach einem offenen Gespräch mit Nadia, nimmt Matt Caroline’s und Tyler’s Hilfe in Anspruch, um Elena zu beschützen, was zu einer gewaltsamen Konfrontation führt. Später, als Stefan versucht, eine niedergeschlagene Caroline zu trösten, führt ihre Unterhaltung zu einer entsetzlichen Erkenntnis. Michael Allowitz hat bei dieser Folge, die von Brian Young geschrieben wurde, Regie geführt. Handlung Damon und Enzo haben ein Farmhaus überfallen. Enzo verwandelt den Farmer in einen Vampir. So kann Damon ihn aussaugen und töten, denn er hatte jetzt acht Stunden kein Vampirblut. Dieses braucht er, weil Wes Maxfield ihn mit dem Durst auf Vampirblut infiziert hat. Unterdessen lernt Stefan mit Elena (die in Wirklichkeit Katherine ist) Geschichte fürs College. Caroline kommt vorbei. Über ihre Mutter hat sie durch die Polizeiberichte herausgefunden, was Damon zugestoßen ist. Tyler ruft bei Caroline an und erzählt ihr, daß Nadia Matt manipuliert. Caroline beschließt mit Tyler Matt zu suchen. Stefan will mit der vermeintlichen Elena Damon suchen und helfen. Katherine versucht am Telefon Nadia zu überreden Matt zu töten. Nadia möchte dies jedoch nicht und will ihn lediglich von den anderen fernhalten oder sie täuschen. Als Damon und Enzo das Farmhaus verlassen wollen, taucht Wes mit den Travelers auf und sperrt sie mit einem magischen Zauber im Haus ein. Die beiden sitzen in der Falle. Katherine ist währendessen mit Stefan unterwegs. Sie manipuliert den Motor seines Sportwagens und beschmiert sich mit Öl. So erreicht sie, dass Stefan sich während der Reperatur ein Motelzimmer mieten muss und sie Gelegenheit hat ihm näher zu kommen. Caroline und Tyler warten auf die Rückkehr von Matt. Dieser erscheint mit Nadia. Beide behaupten, daß sie spontan zusammen in Atlanta waren. Tyler und Caroline sind misstrauisch. Enzo will Damon nicht im Stich lassen. Er kettet Damon an einen Sessel um sich zu schützen. Auch nutzt er die Gelegenheit um die vermeintliche Elena anzurufen und um Hilfe zu bitten. Dies ist Damon garnicht recht. Wes schießt Enzo an, damit dieser blutet und Damons Blutdurst verstärkt wird. Damon zerreißt daraufhin seine Ketten. Er fällt Enzo an und saugt sein Blut aus. Er muß jedoch wieder ablassen und das Blut erbrechen. Die Travelers haben Enzos Blut magisch verändert, so schmeckt es für Damon wie Salzsäure. Wes bietet Enzo an gehen zu können, wenn er sich nicht töten lassen will. Als auch Damon ihn zum gehen auffordert, verläßt Enzo schließlich das Haus. Katherine in Gestalt von Elena nutzt in der Zwischenzeit die Gelegenheit um sich Stefan immer mehr anzunähern: Sie läßt die Tür zur Dusche offen, sie geht auf Stefan zu, es kommt zum Kuss. Zwar will Stefan noch nicht weitergehen. Aber Katherine ist glücklich, weil sie schon so weit gekommen ist. Katherine erzählt Nadia am Handy von ihrem Erfolg und das sie Stefan dazu bringen will Damon zu töten. Nadia und Matt unterhalten sich über ihre schwierigen Mütter. Matt fängt an Nadia zu küssen. Dabei nutzt er die Gelgenheit eine SMS vom Handy zu senden. Nadia ist sauer, aber Matt wollte seine Freunde retten. Nadia manipuliert seine Gedanken und lässt ihn alles vergessen. Da taucht Caroline auf. Weil sie die SMS erhalten hat kann sie Matt beweisen, daß er manipuliert wurde. Nadia greift Caroline an. Tyler hilft Caroline und fällt Nadia an. Diese muss flüchten. Stefan erscheint mit der vermeintlichen Elena bei Damon um ihn zu retten. Diese betritt das Haus. Sie behauptet, sie wolle beweisen, daß Damons Liebe zu ihr seinen Blutdurst überwinden könne. Doch dies ist nur ein Trick von Katherine. Sie ritzt sich sogar den Arm auf. Damon dreht durch und fällt sie an. Stefan muss mit Damon kämpfen, weil er Elena retten will. Katherine schiebt unauffällig einen Holzfuß des Stuhles Richtung Stefan. Sie hofft, daß dieser Damon tötet. Doch der ritzt sich lieber selbst den Arm auf um Damon wegzulocken. Er kann Damon überwältigen und sein Genick brechen. Tyler und Caroline sprechen sich unterdessen aus. Doch wirklich gut wird es zwischen beiden nicht. Dafür war es für Tyler zu schlimm, was Caroline getan hat. Stefan hat Damon angekettet und eingesperrt. Er will Damon nicht aufgeben. Dieser ist dafür überzeugt, dass Elena ihn aufgegeben hat und seinen Tod wollte. Eine glückliche Katherine trifft Nadia. Sie glaubt ihren Zielen nahe zu sein. Doch Nadia ist bedrückt. Sie zeigt Katherine ihren Arm. Tyler hat sie mit seinem Werwolfbiss gebissen. Sie wird sterben müssen. Katherine ist betroffen. Caroline und Stefan unterhalten sich. Zum einen über Carolines Problem mit Tyler. Stefan verucht sie zu trösten. Caroline zeigt Stefan außerdem Matts SMS: "Help K." Zum andern erzählt Stefan von Elenas merkwürdigem Verhalten, wie sie sich an ihn herangemacht hat. Und von Damons Verdacht. Plötzlich wird beiden bewusst, dass Katherine in Elenas Körper steckt... Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert (Nur Credit) * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett (Nur Credit) * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood Nebendarsteller *Olga Fonda als Nadia *Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo *Rick Cosnett als Wes Maxfield Trivia *Damon ist jetzt ein Augustine-Vampir. Er ernährt sich also von anderen Vampiren. **Enzo, Stefan and Elena (Katherine) werden versuchen Damon zu helfen. *Stefan versucht Damon zu finden. *Caroline und Stefan finden wahrscheinlich heraus, dass Katherine in Elenas Körper ist. *Wes wird Damon und Enzo zusammen in ein Haus stecken um herauszufinden ob Damon sich von Enzo ernährt. **Das ist ein Test um herauszufinden wie stark die Freundschaft der beiden ist. Videos full|center|335 px Galerie 5x14 11.jpg 5x14 10.jpg 5x14 9.jpg 5x14 8.jpg 5x14 7.jpg 5x14 6.jpg 5x14 5.jpg 5x14 4.jpg 5x14 3.jpg 5x14 2.jpg 5x14 1.jpg 5x14.jpg Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5